In an increasingly information-rich world, it becomes ever more important to have access to as much information as possible. Often this information comes in the form of hyperlinks in documents that point towards additional resources, readings, and references. But any access to external content comes with security risks, and many highly secure environments cannot tolerate the risks inherent in retrieving external content.
Traditional methods may require users to download and security check external content manually, occupying time and breaking up document flow. In other cases, users are simply left without access to vital information. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securely providing information external to documents.